


On Tea Ceremonies and Shattered Nerves

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Tea Ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: In which Zuko prepares for one of his first ceremonial duties as Fire Lord, and Iroh helps to calm his nerves.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	On Tea Ceremonies and Shattered Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



"I can't do it."

"Of course you can." Iroh smiled reassuringly at his nephew, watching on as the newly-anointed Fire Lord paced back and forth along the ornate deep red carpet of his dressing room. "You've done the impossible multiple times, Zuko. You found and befriended the hundred-years-missing Avatar. You trained with dragons. You proved yourself a fine warrior and a kind ruler many times over, which in itself is a rarity, and have earned your place at the head of this nation. Compared to all that, what's a simple tea ceremony?"

"But this isn't like Lee serving tea at the Jasmine Dragon, Uncle," Zuko noted. "What if I make the water too hot? What if I forget to turn the bowl? What if the matcha won't mix in properly, or I spill it everywhere? What if—"

Zuko's lisp was becoming more pronounced, a sign that his stress was increasing. Iroh was, admittedly, a little glad that the speeches were over. Though speaking of that…

"You know, when I was your age, I thought speeches would be the hardest part of my duty. It's still not my favourite part, even now. And yet, you've addressed the entire nation more than once today alone, and without a script at that. I consider that quite an accomplishment."

"Yeah, but that's like what you always say about playing the tsungi horn; no-one will know if I make an error so long as I keep going and sound confident. Besides, I had Aang at my side for that, which helps a lot, even if the guy still can't give a serious speech to save his life. But this…"

This was performing a centuries-old ceremony, prescribed down to the smallest detail, meant to exemplify both the host's prowess as a fire bender and their poise as nobility. Not only that, but those in attendance would be of the highest ranks; meaning those who had served the Fire Nation for decades. Some of whom had been in the room when Zuko's fate was sealed the first time. Some of whom may have cheered when his father had seen him banished.

But part of Zuko's role, part of all of their roles, was to accept his duty. An enemy one day could be an important political ally the next; knowing how to show grace and remain cordial, even in the hardest of situations, was an important skill to develop.

Aang had probably been helpful in figuring out the beginnings of that skill, along with their mutual friends. After all, their journey over the past year had been fraught to say the least, even if it had eventually reached a happy ending. Applying those lessons here would take a different sort of finesse, one that was suited to other generations, and who still may have chosen continuing the war if given the chance. However, it would be vital, especially in the early days as he got himself situated and learned what could be kept and what would need to be gracefully changed to let the fire nation thrive as a place of peace.

Focussing on the guest list would be Zuko's downfall; the mix of anger and fear in facing them could easily overwhelm him, causing the whole ceremony to fail; an inauspicious start to his reign indeed.

No, for now, it was important to focus on his strengths. His kindness. His bending. The motions, each practiced to perfection as if steps to a dance, ready to be performed.

But even these strengths took a certain level of mental calmness to complete. Perhaps meditation would be a good option, but that would require getting his mind to settle in the first place. Distraction, then, might be a better route.

And, as it happened, Iroh had just the story for that.

"Do you know what happened the first time I hosted a tea ceremony?" he asked.

Zuko raised his brow. "What, Uncle?"

"I forgot to turn the bowl before passing it on, nearly missed my cue to serve the wagashi, and, while I was whisking in the matcha, I lost my balance and spilled some on Lady Hishou."

Zuko's eyes went wide. "That sounds horrible."

"I thought it was as well. But Lady Hishou thought nothing of it. Apparently _her_ first time serving was even worse."

" _How?_ "

"Apparently, she misjudged her fire bending and managed to light her robes on fire." He smiled at the memory; the old woman's reserved laughter as she'd recalled her own story. "Our nerves both got the better of us, but we still were able to look back on it fondly. And, eventually, both of us mastered the craft."

Zuko sighed. "I don't have time to fail, Uncle."

"Perhaps not, but you have far more experience than any of us had. You've served tea. You've commanded. And, you've become more of a master firebender than perhaps anyone else in our lifetime. Besides me, of course."

"Of course."

"And you have one more secret weapon as well."

Zuko stopped at that, his head cocked as he looked over at his uncle. "What's that?"

Iroh smiled. "I'll be in the third spot, as your advisor. So when it goes well, I shall be the first to speak of how auspicious an event it was. And should it fail, well, I'll just have to tell some stories of firebenders past, won't I?"

Zuko deflated just a little at that, giving Iroh a genuine smile.

"I don't know how I ever still deserve your love after everything, Uncle, but thank you. For all of it."

Iroh smiled. "I always saw the potential in you. You had a rough road ahead of you. Still do, I think. But I trust no-one more to see it through. To help you along is my pleasure. Now, are you ready to go and prove how fine a host and fire bender you can be?"

Zuko took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Then I'll head out, and look forward to seeing the sort of tea ceremony you prepare for us."

"Thank you, Uncle. I'll try hard not to let you down."

And with that, Iroh stood, gave his nephew one final hug, and made his way out into the palace's grand hallway.

It wouldn't be easy, taking on the mantle of Fire Lord, nor would seeing to all its duties. But the tea ceremony was a small hurdle, and one that he was sure Zuko would pull off with aplomb.

And from there, well, he could only pray for a long and auspicious reign ahead, and dream off all that could be accomplished by the first good lord the nation had known in an age.

Iroh couldn't have been more proud if he tried.


End file.
